The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ist der fünfte Teil der Elder Scrolls Serie und erschien am 11.11.2011. Handlung Skyrim spielt etwa 200 Jahre nach dem Vorgänger Oblivion im Jahre 4Ä 201. Der Großkönig von Himmelsrand, Torygg, wurde ermordet und es droht ein Bürgerkrieg im Land auszubrechen. Die einen wollen sich vom zerbröckelnden Kaiserreich lossagen und abspalten, die anderen wollen ein Teil davon bleiben. Dies ist außerordentlich problematisch, da diese Spaltung laut einer Prophezeiung der Schriftrollen der Alten das letzte Ereignis ist, das geschehen muss, um den Drachen, angeführt von Alduin, die Rückkehr nach Himmelsrand zu ermöglichen. Der Spieler startet, gemäß der Elder Scrolls Tradition, als Gefangener, und befindet sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung, die er dafür auferlegt bekam, dass er die Grenze nach Himmelsrand überschritten hatte. Gegenwart * Der Dritte Aldmeri-Bund ist nun die dominante Macht in Tamriel. * Das Kaiserreich besteht nur noch aus Cyrodiil, Hochfels und Himmelsrand, wobei in letzterem ein Bürgerkrieg tobt. * Hammerfell ist unabhängig und führte noch fünf Jahre Krieg gegen den Aldmeri-Bund, bevor sie mit dem Friedensvertrag von Stros M'kai den Krieg gewannen. * Schwarzmarsch hat sich vom Kaiserreich distanziert, Morrowind erobert und den Argonischen Staat gegründet. * Die Grabstätte der Mutter der Nacht in Bravil wurde geschändet, die letzte verbliebene Zuflucht der Dunklen Bruderschaft ist in Himmelsrand. * Die Klingen wurden beinahe vollständig von den Thalmor ausgelöscht. In Himmelsrand ist nur noch ein kleiner Orden erhalten. Erzählung Du hättest handeln sollen. Sie sind bereits hier. The Elder Scrolls erzählten von ihrer Rückkehr. Ihre Niederlage war nur ein Aufschub. Bis zu der Zeit, nachdem Oblivion sich öffnete. Wenn die Söhne von Skyrim ihr eigenes Blut vergießen würden. Aber niemand wollte es glauben. Glauben, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Und als die Wahrheit endlich ans Licht kommt, brennt sie lichterloh. Doch es gibt einen, den sie fürchten. In ihrer Sprache heißt er Dovahkiin - Drachenblut! Schauplatz thumb thumb Die Handlung spielt in Himmelsrand, der Heimat der Nord. Der Friede des Landes wird durch die Rückkehr der Drachen und einen Bürgerkrieg gestört. Himmelsrand ist die am nördlichsten gelegene Region in Tamriel und die Geographie wird von Bergen, verschneiter Tundra und Pinienwäldern dominiert. Die Größe beträgt ca. 41 Quadratkilometer. Es gibt über Himmelsrand verteilt etwa 250 Dungeons und es gibt ein Schnellreisesystem, welches es dem Spieler gestattet, per Knopfdruck zu jedem Ort zurückzukehren, den er einmal besucht hat. In Himmelsrand gibt es 346 markierte Orte, die auf der Karte nach dem Entdecken per Schnellreise erreichbar sind. * Für die Region Himmelsrand, siehe auch: ** Hauptartikel Himmelsrand ** Liste der Orte Orte (Skyrim) Extra (39).jpg Extra (40).jpg 227494.jpg Gameplay Fertigkeiten Mystik gibt es als Fertigkeit nich tmehr, die zugehörigen Sprüche wurden jedoch in den anderen Schulen der Magie untergebracht. Akrobatik und Athletik wurden komplett entfernt. Waffenfähigkeiten wurden zwar nicht entfernt, aber in Einhändig und Zweihändig gruppiert - Schießkunst bleibt, wie es war. Es gibt insgesamt 18 Fertigkeiten, sechs für jeden Spielstil (Magie, Kampf und Heimlichkeit). Die Fertigkeiten sind die folgenden: Der Magier * Wiederherstellung * Zerstörung * Illusion * Veränderung * Beschwörung * Verzauberung Der Krieger * Schmiedekunst * Schwere Rüstung * Blocken * Einhändig * Zweihändig * Schießkunst Der Dieb * Alchemie * Leichte Rüstung * Schlossknacken * Taschendiebstahl * Redekunst * Schleichen Aufstufen, Klassen und Charakteranpassung In Skyrim kann man seinen Charakter bis zur Stufe 81 ausbauen (mit Patch 1.9 wahrscheinlich endlos). Die klassischen Attribute der Vorgänger wurden entfernt, stattdessen kann man Gesundheit, Ausdauer und Magie direkt verbessern. Es gibt außerdem ein Perk-System, der Spieler kann also beim Stufenaufstieg eine Spezialisierung bzw. Spezialfähigkeiten aus einer Liste aus 251 Perks auswählen. Ohne Patch ist es möglich, 80 Perks zu aktivieren, mit einem kann man jedoch alle haben. Desweiteren gibt es über Himmelsrand verteilt sogenannte Findlinge. Sie sind den Ritualsteinen aus Cyrodiil und den Natursteinen aus Solstheim sehr ähnlich. Die Charaktererstellung wurde noch einmal ausgebaut, so kann man seinem Charakter in Skyrim unter anderem einen Bart, Narben oder Kriegsbemalungen verpassen. * Siehe auch: ** Hauptartikel Charaktererstellung (Skyrim) Völker Es gibt wieder die Option, aus zehn in Tamriel vertretenen Völkern zu wählen: * Argonier (Reptilienartig - Schwarzmarsch) * Bretonen (Menschen - Hochfels) * Dunmer (Dunkelelfen - Morrowind ) * Altmer (Hochelfen - Summerset) * Kaiserliche (Menschen - Cyrodiil) * Khajiit (Katzenartig - Elsweyr) * Nord (Menschen - Himmelsrand) * Orsimer (Orks - Orsinium) * Rothwardonen (Menschen - Hammerfell) * Bosmer (Waldelfen - Valenwald) * Siehe auch: ** Hauptartikel Völker (Skyrim) Kampfsystem Das Kampfsystem wurde einigen größeren Änderungen unterzogen. Es ist nun möglich, zwei Waffen oder Zaubersprüche gleichzeitig zu nutzen. Dadurch hat man spielerisch mehr Freiheiten, man kann sich beispielsweise mit einem Schwert und einem Zauberspruch ausrüsten, oder aber zwei Zaubersprüche ausrüsten, die zusammen verwendet an Stärke gewinnen. Eine große Neuerung im Kampfsystem sind die „Drachenschreie”. Im Laufe des Spiels findet der Spieler „Schreie” kann sie einsetzen. Es handelt sich dabei um die Sprache der Drachen, welche große Kräfte in sich trägt. Indem er Drachen tötet und ihre Seelen absorbiert, wird der Spieler stärker. Die Drachenschreie unterscheiden sich jeweils stark in ihrer Wirkung: während einer den Gegner schlicht gegen die Wand schleudert, kann man mit einem anderen einen Drachen herbeirufen, der einem im Kampf zur Seite steht. Die Kämpfe gegen die Drachen werden nicht geskriptet, was bedeutet, dass die Drachen eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Desweiteren wird es Finishing Moves und Attentatsmöglichkeiten geben. Das impliziert die Möglichkeit, schleichend vorzugehen, um Vorteile im Kampf zu erlangen. Bögen werden eine kurze „Aufladephase” haben, während sie gespannt werden. Dafür werden sie vernichtenden Schaden anrichten. Stufensystem der Gegner Das Stufensystem der Gegner wurde in Oblivion von vielen Spielern stark kritisiert, dort passten sich die Gegner immer der Stufe des Spielers an, das führte zu einigen Problemen. Wenn man nun nach einiger Zeit auf einer höheren Stufe noch einmal versuchte, den Gegner zu besiegen, ist auch dieser in der Stufe aufgestiegen und immer noch so schwierig wie zuvor. Der Spieler wurde dadurch oft dem Gefühl beraubt, sich weiter zu entwickeln und stärker zu werden. In Skyrim hängt es grob von der Stufe des Spielers ab, welcher Gegner erscheinen wird, z.B. Bandit oder später Banditenmarodeur. Ausrüstung Das Rüstungssystem wird weniger komplex sein als in Morrowind und Oblivion. Brustharnische und Beinteile werden zusammengefügt und nur noch als ein ganzes Teil verfügbar sein. Kosmetische Teile wie Handschuhe, Stiefel und Helme werden aber immer noch einzeln verfügbar sein. Laut Todd Howard bietet die Zusammenführung von Brust- und Beinteilen die Möglichkeit, mehr verschiedene Rüstungen ins Spiel zu integrieren und gleichzeitig mehr NPCs zur selben Zeit in der Welt zu platzieren, da das System die Rüstungen schneller laden kann. Waffen und Panzerung müssen nicht mehr mit Reperaturhämmern repariert werden. Waffen gehen nun nicht mehr kaputt, allerdings kann man sie nun verbessern. * Siehe auch: ** Hauptartikel Gegenstände (Skyrim) ** Hauptartikel Schwere Rüstung (Skyrim) ** Hauptartikel Leichte Rüstung (Skyrim) ** Hauptartikel Waffen (Skyrim) Welten der Vorgänger Teile Nicht nur die Provinz Himmelsrand ist in Skyrim enthalten. Sondern auch die Gebiete Morrowind inklusive dem Rotem Berg, Cyrodiil inklusive dem Weißgoldturm, Hammerfell und Hochfels. Diese Gebiete sind im normalen Spielverlauf aber nicht zugänglich und durch unsichtbare Barrieren gesperrt. Jedoch können PC-Spieler mit einem Konsolenbefehl und Konsolen-Spieler mit einem Trick die Barrieren umgehen und somit zu den Provinzen gelangen. Diese sind jedoch nicht annähernd so detailreich wie Himmelsrand und auch nicht fest, so dass der Spieler durch den Boden fällt. Die Landmassen der anderen Provinzen von Tamriel sind zwar bis jetzt in jedem Elder Scrolls Teil enthalten gewesen, jedoch nicht so detailreich. Warum Bethesda die Gebiete in Skyrim eingefügt hat, ist ungewiss jedoch gibt es zwei wahrscheinliche Erklärungen: * Die Entwickler wollten der Mod-Gemeinde eine Vorlage für die Welten geben, damit diese nicht mehr die ganzen Landflächen selbst entwickeln müssen. * Bethesda wollte einfach nur eine natürliche und glaubwürdige Umgebung von Himmelsrand schaffen, da dieses an den besagten Provinzen in Tamriel angrenzt. < 9kcp4w.jpg Skyrim imprerial city comparison1321979127.png Morrowind / Skyrim.jpg Skyrim morrowind 03.jpg Komplettlösung Für eine Beschreibung der Quests und eine Komplettlösung siehe Hauptartikel Quests (Skyrim). Technik In Skyrim wird eine neue, von Bethesda selbst entwickelte Engine zum Einsatz kommen, die Creation Engine. Die Engine ermöglicht eine beeindruckende Weitsicht und ist in der Lage, fließendes Wasser realistisch darzustellen. Schnee, Regen und weitere Umwelteffekte können dargestellt werden. Schnee wird beim Fallen von Baumkronen aufgehalten und wird am Boden ungleichmäßig verteilt, sodass Wettereffekte möglichst glaubwürdig erscheinen sollen. Wenn man in der Spielwelt bergauf geht, wird das Wetter schlechter, je mehr man an Höhe gewinnt. Radiant AI Die Creation Engine ermöglicht die Verwendung der "Radiant" KI. Dieses System erlaubt es, dass NPCs viel mehr individuelle Eigenschaften aufweisen, als dies noch in den älteren Spielen der Fall war. Das bedeutet, dass jeder NPC eine eigene Persönlichkeit bekommt, und einen nachvollziehbaren, nicht geskripteten Alltag leben wird. Radiant Story Auch das "Radiant Story" System wird in Skyrim zum ersten Mal vorgestellt. Je nach Verhalten und Fähigkeiten des Spielers werden sich Quests und ihre Lösungsmöglichkeiten anpassen und ändern, außerdem wird es einzigartige Events und Begegnungen geben. Benutzeroberfläche (HUD) Das neue HUD ist minimalistisch und effizient gestaltet. Das HUD wird nur angezeigt, wenn sich ein Wert (Ausdauer, Energie oder Magie) dem kritischen Bereich zuneigt. Die größte Änderung ist aber das neue Menüsystem: Skyrim bietet ein komplett neues Menüsystem. Drückt man die Menütaste, erscheint ein Fenster, in dem man per oben, unten, links oder rechts Taste weitere Menüs aufrufen kann. Drückt man nach links, erscheint ein Magiemenü: Es gibt über 85 verschiedene Zaubersprüche im Spiel, die dort detailliert beschrieben werden. Drück man nach rechts, erscheint das Inventar, wo man so gut wie jedes Objekt in einer 3D Ansicht betrachten, drehen und zoomen kann. Drückt man nach unten, erscheint die Weltkarte, anstatt aber ein Menü zu öffnen, zoomt die Kamera dazu heraus und fährt nach oben, sodass die Spielwelt von oben betrachtet werden kann. Auf der Karte kann man dann Markierungen setzen, Quests und Routen betrachten und mehr. Drückt man nach oben, gelangt man auf die Statistik-Seite. Creation Kit * Wie in den Vorgängern, gibt es auch in Skyrim wieder ein "Construction Set", also einen Editor für den PC zum Erstellen von Mods, Gegenständen, Gebieten und NPCs. In Skyrim wird das Programm "Creation Kit" genannt. * Für ausführliche Informationen zum Creation Kit siehe Hauptartikel Creation Kit. DLCs Es gibt für Skyrim drei DLCs: # The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard # The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire # The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Collectors Edition Für The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ist auch eine umfangreiche Collectors Edition erhältlich. Der Inhalt der Collectors Edition findet ihr hier aufgelistet. * Das Spiel The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim in einem schwarzen Glanzpappschuber. * Eine Making-off DVD zu Skyrim * Eine hochwertige Pergament-Karte von der Provinz Himmelsrand * Ein 200 seitiges Artbook mit Concept-Arts , Zeichnungen, Informationen und Gedanken der Entwickler von Skyrim. * Das Highlight: eine rund 31cm große Statue von Alduin dem Weltenfresser, der auf einem alten Drachen-Stein sitzt. Hochwertig verarbeitet und bemalt. Erhältlich für: * PlayStation 3 -> 139,80 Euro * XBox 360 -> 129,00 Euro * PC -> 172,90 Euro Preise von Amazon.de , Stand 26. Januar 2013. < Game (100).jpg|Die Collectors Edition Legendary Edition Die Legendary Edition, die am 7. Juni erschien, beinhaltet die Add-Ons Dawnguard, Hearthfire und Dragonborn und zusätzlich noch die Schwierigkeit Legendär, welche mit dem Patch 1.9 eingeführt wird, was bedeutet, dass die Legendary Edition zu Beginn auf diesem Stand ist. Erhältlich für: * PlayStation 3 -> 49,99 Euro * XBox 360 -> 49,99 * PC -> 39,99 Preise von amazon.de, Stand 25. Mai 2013 < Skyrimlegendaryedition.png|Die Legendary Edition Spieldaten der PS3-Version * 1 Spieler * Festplatteninstallation 5 GB * Dualshock 3 Vibrationsfunktion * PAL HD 720p * Netzwerkfunktionen (kein Multiplayer) Systemvoraussetzungen Minimum: * Windows XP/Vista/7 * Dual Core mit 2 GHz * 2GB Arbeitsspeicher * Grafikkarte mit 512MB * 6GB freier Festplattenspeicher * DirectX 9.0c * Internetverbindung zur Aktivierung Empfohlen: * Win XP/Vista/7 * Quadcore Prozessor * 4GB Arbeitsspeicher * Grafikkarte mit 1GB RAM (Geforce GTX260, RADEON 4890) * 6GB freier Festplattenspeicher * DirectX 9.0c * Internetverbindung zur Aktivierung Das Lied des Drachenblutes Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! '' : Drachenblut, Drachenblut, streitet voller Ehr' und Mut, um das Böse gänzlich auszumerzen! Die schlimmsten Feinde rennen, wenn sie den Siegesruf erkennen, o Drachenblut, Euer Segen wärme uns're Herzen! ''Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bog lingrah vod, Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! '' : Lauschet, Söhne frost'ger Weiten, dem Lied vergang'ner Zeiten, den Sagen, mutig vorgetragen, von des Einen Pracht! Er war Drache und auch Mensch in gleichem Maß, große Kräfte er besaß, so stark fast wie der Sonne Macht! ''Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein! : Seine Stimm' er ließ erschallen, in der Schlacht aus den Annalen, als der frost'ge Wind des Krieges über Tamriel blies! Der mächt'ge Thu'um sensengleich, mähte alle Feinde um, als das Drachenblut den gewalt'gen Schrei ausstieß! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! '' : Drachenblut, Drachenblut, streitet voller Ehr' und Mut, um das Böse auszumerzen! Die schlimmsten Feinde rennen, wenn sie den Siegesruf erkennen, o Drachenblut, Euer Segen wärme uns're Herzen! ''Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! '' : Und eine alte Schrift erzählte von dunklen Schwingen in der Kälte, die sich dann entfalten, wenn Bruderzwist zum Kriege führt! Alduin, Königsgeißel, wird befreit ... Schatten der Vergangenheit ... so hungrig, dass nach der ganzen Welt er giert! ''Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin lol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz! '' : Doch es wird sich dann so fügen, dass des finst'ren Drachen Lügen auf ewig werd'n verstummen. Ein Ende dem Bösen! Das holde Himmelsrand wird wieder frei sein von Alduins Rachen, das Drachenblut wird die Menschheit erlösen! ''Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok maal graan fodnust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! : Drachenblut, Drachenblut, streitet voller Ehr' und Mut, um das Böse gänzlich auszumerzen! Die schlimmsten Feinde rennen, wenn sie den Siegesruf erkennen, o Drachenblut, Euer Segen wärme uns're Herzen! Diashow < Alduin's Wall Temple.jpg Alduin Attack.jpg Game (132).jpg Alduins Fire.jpg 59646-alduin.jpg GTA (33).jpg Dragon rearing up.jpg Extra (27).jpg Game (105).png Game (107).jpg Game (108).jpg Game (99).jpg Game (126).jpg Game (98).jpg Game (97).jpg Dovahkiin.jpg Archer Woman.jpg Bound Bow.png Elven Armour female.jpg Combat TrollFireSword.jpg Skyrim giant.jpg Draugr Deathlord.png Skyrim dunmer.jpg Lake Mountains.jpg Lake Waterfall.jpg Mammoth.jpg Skyrim World.jpg Skyrim World 3.jpg Game (4).png Solitude.png Whiterun 4.png Extra (28).jpg Extra (40).jpg Extra (32).jpg Extra (38).jpg Extra (39).jpg Extra (37).jpg|Erstellt von Niko95 Game (109).jpg Game (106).jpg Extra (39 ).jpg Game (105).jpg Game (103).jpg Namiras Festmahl.jpg Logrolf der Starrsinnige.jpg Schrein der Dibella.jpg Eingang zur Cidhna-Mine.png Game (4).png Game (93).jpg Nchuand-Zel1.jpg Skyrim hafen von einsamkeit by synt0xx-d4k3yzn.jpg Skyrim2.png Game (114).jpg Game (113).jpg Game (112).jpg Extra (109).jpg Game (122).jpg Game (120).jpg Wiki-background Templeofmara.jpg Game (131).jpg Game (136).jpg Diebesgilde.jpg 2012-01-03 00050.jpg Waisenhaus Ehrenhall..png 2012-02-13 00002.jpg 2012-02-13 00004.jpg Alchemistenhüttengarten.jpg Honrichsee..jpg 2012-01-03 00069.jpg 2012-01-03 00071.jpg 2012-01-03 00074.jpg Falkenring overview.jpg Garnison.jpg Mühle.jpg 2012-01-11 00001.jpg 2012-01-11 00002.jpg 2012-01-11 00007.jpg 2012-01-03 00334.jpg Langhaus.jpg Weißfluss Flusswald.jpg Weißfluss kask.jpg Grauwassergrotte.jpg 2012-01-03 00053.jpg 2012-01-13 00035.jpg 2012-02-07 00001.jpg Arcanaeum.jpg 2012-02-07 00006.jpg 2012-02-07 00005.jpg 2012-01-07 00002.jpg Auge des Magnus.jpg HalloftheElements.jpg 2012-01-02 00017.jpg ScreenShot174.jpg Psijic-Orden.jpg Wolffschädelhöhle IV.jpg Wolffschädelhöhle III.jpg Wolffschädelhöhle II.jpg Wolffschädelhöhle I.jpg Quaranir.jpg Aicantar.png Torsten Grausam-Meer.PNG Tova Schmetter-Schild.png Sigurd.png Torbjorn Schmetter-Schild.png Game (23).png Jarl Igmund.png Fristhauchkrypta Flussverlauf II.jpg Fristhauchkrypta Flussverlauf.jpg Fristhauchkrypta Wortwand.jpg Fristhauchkrypta Südseite.jpg Fristhauchkrypta Draugrtisch.jpg Fristhauchkrypta.jpg 94px-Falk Feuerbart.jpg Arcadias Kupferkessel (innen).jpg Arcadias Kupferkessel (außen).jpg Arcadias Kupferkessel.png Seeblick.jpg Frostriese.png Himmelstempelruinen.png Verwandte Artikel * Alle Artikel aus der Kategorie Skyrim cs:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim es:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim no:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kategorie:The Elder Scrolls Reihe Kategorie:Skyrim